1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hard disc device. More particularly, the invention provides a hard disc device related to material saving.
2. Description of Related Art
As the progress of science and technology, computer has already become an essential tool in our daily life. Generally speaking, the most important data access and storage device in the computer is hard disc. The hard disc device comprises advantages of low price, high velocity and large storage capacities. In addition, hard disc may store operation system, application programs, and user's data.
Generally speaking, hard disc is usually reparably installed on the frame to compose a hard disc device, thus it may be attached or detached from the frame. Additionally, the hard disc device also provides a draw out mechanism for the hard disc contact, and the user may conveniently operate this mechanism to draw the hard disc out of the frame. However, the draw out mechanisms these hard disc devices currently applied needed a plurality of elements, that causes the relationships between these elements very complicated, and virtually dissipated the materials cost and efforts.